


V For Very Angry Jesses

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Frustration, Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Hartley and Leonard get bored and decide to pull a prank on Axel.Turns out they accidentally got both Tricksters in the cross fire.





	V For Very Angry Jesses

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is what happens when you're sick and listening to Shakira?

Hartley and Leonard  got bored and decided to pull a prank on Axel.   
Turns out they accidentally got both Tricksters in the cross fire. They aren't expecting anything to happen when they're sitting in a room with the rest of the Rogues minus the Jesses. The room has two openings. One to the left, and one to the right. They believe everything is fine when-

" _Hartley Preston!"_

_"Leonardo Michael!"_

Their heads shoot up at the call of their first and middle names. They know what angry tone those are and how much danger is going to be caused. James and Axel came in, in unison from both sides.

"Non posso credere alle tue folli azioni!" The two shouted in unison.

"Oh, God." Leonard muttered.

"Mi dispiace..?" Hartley replied quietly.

"Faresti meglio a essere dannatamente triste."

"What are they saying?" Leonard asked.

"I can't translate to you I'm too busy focusing my Italian on them."

"Non ti piacerà domani." The Tricksters hissed.

"Colpa nostra." Hartley said, returning to his book as the two exited.

"Cagna." Axel said as he left.

"What does.. Cagna mean?"

"It's Italian for 'bitch'."


End file.
